thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jared Goff
Jared Goff '''is a tribute owned by YourFavoriteSalmon. Do not use without permission! Information '''Name: Jared Goff Gender: Male District: 1 Age: 17 Weapon: Jared, being a quarterback, is extremely good with ranged weapons, especially the spear '''due to the similar throwing motion it has to a football. He also likes the '''throwing axe, and if things get into melee combat, Jared's favorite weapon is a regular axe. Appearance: Jared is a good looking guy, courtesy of District 1. He has golden blonde hair that is sometimes shaggy or combed, depending on the occasion. He has blue eyes that shimmer like the sea, and compliment his handsome face very well. He is built very well, with big muscles and a shredded physique, especially in his arms, which are massive. He stands at a tall height, being 6'4", and he's pretty hefty, weighing in at 205 lbs. Overall, he's a well built, good looking man. Strengths/skills: Jared is rather athletic, able to fight or run without tiring for long periods of time. He is also extremely accurate with a spear, able to hit targets far away. He is also strong, especially in his arms, further complimenting his combat abilites with a spear. His final strength is being intelligent, able to remember things easily, hard to trick, and solve problems faster than even some of the smartest tribtues. Weakness(es): Jared is heavy, and thus lacks the ability to climb objects unable to support his weight. Although intelligent, he still has issues identifying plants. His biggest weakness is his extreme love of gambling, always making risky decisions and never backing down from a wager. Personality: Jared is a laid back '''kind of dude, who barely loses his cool and has no temper at all. He's '''calm and collected as a career, and owns a brilliant mind, showing off intelligence most don't see from a guy of his appearance. He's also accepting as well, and will be one of the first to accept and befriend new allies, regardless of their district. Jared isn't bloodthirsty, but he won't pass up a kill if one presents itself, showing off his loyalty to his allies. Jared is very observant '''and '''cautious '''for the most part, scanning areas before entering them, and making sure to keep his weaknesses hidden well, so they're not exploited later. The bad side of Jared is his huge '''love for gambling, something that often results in bad things. He gets easily excited '''in a wager too, and he is often unable to think straight due to it. He can also be very big '''risk taker if the reward is big, and can be reckless and incoherent '''if there is a bet on the line. '''Backstory/History: Jared Goff was born into District 1 to a middle class family of District 1. Although money was never an issue, Jared wished to be something more than a typical career, something much more than just a run of the mill tribute. He wanted to be an athlete. Around the time of his 14th birthday, the chance for becoming one arose. A sport was being resurrected from a time before Panem, a sport that caught young Jared's eye the moment he knew of it. Football, a physical and mental sport that only the toughest could compete in. Although he never heard of the sport before, Jared had been training as a career since the age of 12. He signed a contract to join the district's team, the District 1 Rams. He was put in the quarterback position, his size perfect for it. Jared realized then that all the time he spent throwing spears had translated well into throwing a football. The coaches were blown away by Jared's natural talent and immense arm strength, and soon enough, he found himself gaining money from the sport. The season began slow however. Despite being immensely talented, Jared's teammates weren't the best in the world. They finished the season at a lowly 2-14, placing last in the PFL (Panem Football League) standings. Jared was dissapointed, but hope was on the horizon. At the age of 15, Jared began his second season the next year. Many of his former teammates had either quit or been cut, and more talented players began to join in. Now with viable targets to throw to, Jared was able to lead his team to 6 victories, placing at a much better 6-10. Though this wasn't enough for Jared. He wanted to win the highest honor in the league. He wanted to win the Panem Bowl, also known as the PFL Championship. Now at the ripe age of 16, Jared was ready to lead his team to a playoff spot and go all the way. Jared and the rams started off with a bang. They stomped every team in their region, and finished the season 15-1, losing their only game to their bitter rivals the District 2 Patriots. They were king of the region, and moved on to the playoffs. Their first opponent was the District 4 Dolphins, a fellow career district and big rival. Down 20-13 in the fourth quarter, Jared would have one more chance to win the game for the Rams. Jared led an impressive drive, all of his passes being very accurate, finally capping the drive off with a touchdown. All the rams had to do was kick the extra point, and it would be a tie ball game. However, Jared wanted to take a risk, and gamble the team's chances at the Panem Bowl to win the game early. Despite his coach's orders, Jared told his team they were going for two, to win it then and there. Jared received the snap, watching his tide end run a slant into the endzone. He was about to throw, when the Dolphins' end wrapped him up around the legs. Jared began to panick to fling the defender off of him. His gamlbe nearly cost them the game, but Jared was able to shake his tackler, and make a quick pass to his tide end before being drilled by a blitzing linebacker. They had won, 21-20. The Rams then moved on to the Panem Bowl, first time in team history, where they squared off against the one team that beat them, the District 2 Patriots. Jared was pumped and ready to win, despite the other team having ball hawks such as Rob Gronkowski and Tom Brady. The game was tight and low scoring all the way, a real thriller of a championship. The score was 10-3 at the half, but an impressive drive the Patriots tied the game 10-10, leaving only 4 seconds into the fourth quarter. Jared smirked in the situation, ready to call his gambling hand again. It had worked against the dolphins, so why not against the Patriots as well? Instead of kneeling the ball and going into overtime like the coach had said, Jared called a hail mary play to get a shot at the game winning touchdown. He received the snap, and saw his wide receiver open for the game winning touchdown. Jared released the ball, throwing it through the air... when a safety caught it. An interception. Jared was furious and attempted to rush the defender, but he tripped over his right guard, and the safety returned the interception for a touch down. Jared had blown the game with his gamble, the final score 10-16. Jared's coach was furious that he had changed the playcall, and lost the biggest game the entire season. Jared left in fury, angry that the season had ended like it did, bitter for a year to come. At the age of 17, Jared was ready to return to his team and try to win the Panem Bowl this time. But his goals were cut short at the reaping, when his name was called. Calmly, Jared accepted his fate as being a tribute, determined to win the games so he could return and possibly finish what he had started. Token: A ring symbolizing his contract with the rams. Height: 6'4" Fears: Being on the wrong side of a bet. Alliance: Careers Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Yourfavoritesalmon Category:Reaped